


Day 6: Kinky Saturday

by birdbrainberke



Series: Zason Oneshots [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M, Zason Week, just lots of sex toys, smut but not really, this is the softest mature in history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrainberke/pseuds/birdbrainberke
Summary: Zack’s never one to back down from a challenge, even if that challenge involves chains and whips.





	1. Friday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**[Zason Week](https://zasonweek2017.tumblr.com/) \- Day 6: Kinky Saturday.** Let’s start the weekend by getting freaky. Show us the kinks that you think these two have. Put your mind into the gutter._
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn’t up for writing smut, so I thought smut-adjacent pre-smut would work, and then Zack and Trini shenanigans popped into my head and this mess was born.
> 
> Also, it's Sunday. I'm late. But I was also dreading Tragic Sunday, so imma just end my week on a stupid note rather than depress myself.

“Someone had fun last night,” Trini said, gesturing at the bruises on Zack’s skin.

Kim’s peered over her coffee cup. “Ever heard of cover-up?” she asked, eyebrow raised as Zack pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down next to Trini. “Or long sleeves?”

Zack smirked as he looked at his arms, both of which were covered in dark purple splotches. “War wounds. Why would I wanna hide ‘em?”

“Basic decency?” Kim asked despite knowing that decency was a trait Zack lacked.

“You know reasoning with him never works,” Jason said, tossing his coat at Zack and heading to the counter to get coffee.

“Doesn’t mean I’m giving up the fight,” Kim muttered. “Maybe one day we’ll turn you into a real boy.” She patted Zack’s arm condescendingly, and he flipped her off before angling more toward Trini.

“So, obviously we had fun last night. But what about _you_ two?” Jason saw Zack crane his neck, presumably to see if Trini had any bruises of her own, and Kim swatted at his arm.

“Stop being gross,” she said, and Zack kept pestering Trini until she shrugged, turned, and lifted her shirt to show the entire coffee shop her very torn up back.

Kim started turning a violent shade of red, and Zack let out a whistle. Jason distracted himself with the coffee, and when he returned to the group and sunk down into a chair, he saw Kim staring incredulously at Trini and pointedly ignoring Zack’s eyebrow waggles.

“Looks like you’re getting it almost as good as I am, crazy girl!”

Kim’s blush deepened, Jason sighed deeply, and Trini turned back to Zack and looked somewhere between surprised and appalled.

“Yeah, hickeys. Very high school of you.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Homeboy, you’re pretty, but you’re dumb.”

“And what?” Zack asked, sitting up straighter now that he was interested in the conversation. “Scratches are supposed to be better? At least bossman used his mouth.”

The corner of Trini’s mouth turned up. “Kim used her mouth. Just not anywhere you’ve seen yet.”

Kim began choking on her latte, and Jason groaned, wondering why his friends were so embarrassing.

Zack, however, glared at Trini, who looked infuriatingly calm.

“Fine, that’s how this is how it’s gonna be?” Trini nodded, and Zack sprung up and grabbed Jason’s arm. “Jace, let’s go. We’re gonna have lots of sex.”

Jason didn’t stand immediately, and as Zack tried to haul him up, Trini looked up at him with a lazy, partially bored expression. “And what will that prove? I mean, full offense, but White Boy there’s turned you soft.”

Zack’s mouth dropped open and he let go of Jason’s arm to go back to the seat near Trini. “Fine. A fuck-off then.”

“What? Like we record shit, upload it, and see who gets more hits?”  
  
“Yeah!” Zack yelled loudly enough to draw all attention in the coffee shop to them, but he and Trini were unfazed. He must have processed Jason’s discomfort, and how he and Kim looked like they were about to make a break for it, because he sat down on Jason’s lap and ignored the resulting groan.

“I got one better,” she said, and she was silent as she searched for something on her phone.

When she turned it around, Kim choked again, and even Zack seemed to be blushing slightly.

The screen showed a picture of a man suspended in the air by ropes. Behind him, a man in a mask held some sort of whip in one hand, and what looked like an ungodly thick dildo in the other.

“A kink-off,” Trini said simply. “Whoever does the kinkiest shit wins.”

Zack looked uncomfortable--that dildo looked like it wasn’t going to fit comfortably no matter how much he stretched--but Jason knew he was too stubborn to let Trini win.

So that settled it.

“When?”

“Tonight,” she said, that smug smirk still on her face. “Use it, record it, and compare notes tomorrow. And if I don’t see White Boy on all fours,” she added, nodding once toward Jason, “it didn’t happen.”

“Oh my god,” Kim said, apparently now past her tolerance for her girlfriend’s craziness. “You two just wanna fuck and leave us out of it?”

Trini and Zack both looked at Kim with the same horrified expression. Zack said “Gross!” at the same time Trini scoffed. “God babe, why you gotta be nasty?”

Kim looked over at Jason and mouthed “Me?”, but Jason didn’t have time to respond because Zack was already pulling him to his feet.

“Where we going?”

“Gotta stock up,” he said with a smirk. “We’re going to The Pit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Billy works at The Pit, so Billy will FINALLY actually have, like, lines in one of these fics.


	2. Friday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I screwed up POV again, so I tried to fix it to make it all the same POV, but then it started getting late so I stopped caring. I’m very thorough and dedicated.

The Pit was the local adult superstore, a place Jason had seen but never had the courage to enter. Maybe it was the lack of windows, or the nearly empty parking lot, or the chance that he’d see someone there he knew, but he figured that condoms and other essentials could be sourced elsewhere.

Zack either felt at home because he’d been before, or he was so singularly determined that he didn’t let unfamiliarity stop him.

After showing the man at the counter their IDs, Zack and Trini disappeared behind some shelves while Kim and Jason stood awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

“How did this happen?” Kim asked Jason, whispering even though there was no one in the store to disturb. “And _why_ didn’t you make your idiot boyfriend put on a shirt with sleeves?”

“You think I can make him do anything?” Jason asked, raking his hand through his hair.

“Yo, I got a question!” Trini called to the clerk, who nodded and walked out from behind the counter. Jason wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Trini was going to ask, but Kim looked ready to run. He’d never known her to be bashful, but she was smart enough to know that when Zack and Trini put their minds to it, they could be painfully embarrassing.

“What can I do for ya?” the man asked as he bounced energetically on his heels.

“Uh, Billy,” Trini said, reading his nametag, “what’s the dirtiest shit you got here?” Billy looked confused, so Trini clarified. “Like, if a chick brings some guy in here, what’s most likely to make the guy flip out?”

“Not looking for anything specific?” he asked, and Trini shook her head.

“Nope. Just the freaky shit.”

Billy nodded a few times, and Jason could tell he was wracking his brain trying to think of something. “Oh, yeah! Yeah, I know. This way!”

He seemed excited that he’d come up with something that would apparently satisfy Trini, and when they reached a display with several metal rods, Jason knew he was going to hate whatever came out of Billy’s mouth.

“These are sounding rods,” he said, passing one of the rods over to Trini.

“Sounding?” Jason asked, reaching for one of his own.

“Yeah, you stick it in your dick.”

The rod Jason grabbed clattered to the ground, and Billy scooped it up as if that were a normal occurrence.

“Yeah, like that. The freakout, I mean. Most guys think it’s weird, but it’s not bad. Worth a shot if you’re trying to experiment.” Billy looked from Trini to Zack. “You two are looking for something different?”

Zack looked disgusted, and Trini just shook her head as if the idea of fucking Zack were simply a minor inconvenience. “Wrong configuration. Shopping for homeboy here and White Bread there. They need to up their freak game.”

Zack looked murderous, and Jason considered stabbing himself in the eye with one of the rods to have an excuse to leave, but Billy didn’t seem fazed. “Oh, okay. Sorry. Shouldn’t assume like that. I mean, you did ask about girls shopping for guys, and you two seem paired off, but I can see it. Not that you look gay or anything, and I mean you might not be gay because just because two guys--”

Billy, realizing he was rambling, stopped, put the rod that Jason had dropped back on the display, and nodded toward a far wall. “Let’s try something else,” he said, and he lead the group to a far more innocuous wall covered in handcuffs and other restraints.

“It depends on what you mean by ‘freaky,’ but handcuffs are always a good choice. And you can pair it with whatever. Uh, paddles--” Billy grabbed one off the wall and handed it to Trini “--and ball gags are always fun.”

“Homeboy’d look good with a gag,” she said, and Zack glared, but he grabbed a ball gag off the wall regardless and studied the package.

Billy studied the wall for something else, but Trini spotted something and pointed toward it. “Those.”  
  
Billy followed her finger, nodded, and grabbed the package from the rack that was out of her reach. “Nipple clamps. One of those equal-opportunity tools that you can use with whatever. And this--” he reached for a bigger box “--has extra chains. Some guys like them on their balls. I’m not a fan, but my girlfriend seems to enjoy using them.”

Trini nodded, unfazed by the information, and she handed Kim a few of the things she was holding as she wandered off to look through the shelves herself.

“Anything like handcuffs but better?” she asked from somewhere in the next aisle, and Billy disappeared behind a display.

When he returned he had a long package in his hands. “A spreader bar. Keeps your legs and arms, well, spread. And here, look.” He brought the package closer to Zack, who, though not as uncomfortable as Jason, still didn’t seem quite sure how to respond. “It can go in front or back or whatever. And the spread is adjustable, so as long as you can bend that way, it lets you do whatever.”

Trini reappeared, her face beaming. “That’s it. He’s getting the spreader.” She nodded to Zack, and Billy handed him the package he was holding. “And the clamps--the ball ones--and the gag. Gotta have the gag. I’m _very_ excited about the gag.”

Kim, by now, had disappeared, and Jason was annoyed that she’d abandon him. He wondered, though, if she was doing her own shopping--not unreasonable that she’d want to peruse the shelves herself so she could avoid the awkwardness of meddling friends. Though it was entirely possible that she was waiting by the car, because even though she was far from a prude, Kim, like him, didn’t seem too keen on discussing every painful detail of her sex life.

Somehow Trini and Billy tag-teamed Zack into buying not only the spreader, clamps, and ball gag, but also an industrial-sized bottle of lube, an aggressively wide double-headed dildo, and a thing Billy said was a “flogger,” which looked like a small whip with several tails.

“Oh! And if you’re interested, the spreader works really well with these ties.” He pulled a box from behind the counter and showed Trini. “They loop under the bed and hook to the spreader. It’s like being handcuffed to a headboard, but less awkward.”

Trini nodded and tossed the box on the counter. “Yup, add that, too.”

Zack glared at Trini as Billy rang up the purchases, and as they headed back to the coffee shop in salty silence, Jason noticed that, though Zack had bought half the store, Trini had managed to escape without a single purchase.


	3. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to POV switches, there’s a sort of “previously on…” that I wanted to include, so to break stuff out logically, this is a tiny, tiny chapter. Yay.

Trini noticed that Zack was walking gingerly, but he didn’t respond when she asked about it. Jason didn’t comment, either, and he sat down as Zack shoved his phone at Trini.

“There,” he said, glaring. “Proof.”

“Oh, Z, you look good on your knees!” Trini said this louder than she needed to, which didn’t surprise anyone, and she passed the phone to Kim before Zack could react.

“Shit!” she said as Zack snatched the phone away. “That’s--wow, that spreader really, um, spreads, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy seeing that,” Zack said, putting on his normal cocky routine despite the fact that his face had started reddening.

“From the looks of it, you were enjoying it enough for all of us.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh and Zack turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Okay, so that’s us. What did you two get up to last night?” Zack asked, snapping his fingers at Trini. “Pictures, or it didn’t happen.”

Trini shrugged. “We watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch.”

Zack looked about ready to punch someone, except moving too fast was apparently uncomfortable.

“So looks like you win, homeboy. You’re the kinkier one. Congrats.” Trini tipped her latte toward him and sipped, smiling widely as she watched Zack fume.

As Zack launched into a tirade, questioning why exactly he was friends with a Hobbit, Jason caught Trini’s eye and mouthed a quick “Thank you.”

She winked once, then turned her attention to Zack, who she swatted at twice to shut him up.


	4. The Previous Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to where Trini comes up with a plan to help Jason. Trini's tiny and helpful and I love her.

“Trini...you got a sec?”

Jason wasn’t exactly the type to come to her for advice--he had Zack and Kim for that--and he wasn’t often so skittish, so she could tell something was up.

Serious face on, she nodded toward the seat next to her and waited patiently as he wrung his hands together and worked up the nerve to talk.

“I wanna try stuff. With Zack,” he said, pointedly avoiding looking at her. “You know, in bed?”

She wanted so badly to laugh because he was being so shifty and he looked so uncomfortable. But she held it in, because that would make him feel worse.

Maybe after this was over she’d give him shit about it. But not today.

“He doesn’t wanna?”  
  
Jason shook his head. “No, not that. I...I haven’t talked to him about it. And I _know_ he’s the kind of guy who’s up for anything but what if he just goes along with it to humor me and even if he’s into it I’ll feel awkward like maybe he hates it and--”

He stopped and looked up at Trini, and she could see in his eyes the way his brain was working overtime. “I know it’s not logical, and I know I have nothing to worry about, but talking about sex is weird ‘cause it’s always been, ya know, taboo?” He was talking with his hands more than usual, and Trini swallowed a second smile. “My family’s not exactly the communicative type.”

Trini _did_ smirk at that. “You’ve met my mom,” was all she said, and he nodded.

After a second, he also smiled, which was helpful because at least it meant he was slowly becoming more comfortable.

Trini shifted in her seat to angle herself more toward Jason. “Okay, so I’m guessing you don’t want me to talk to him, ‘cause it’d be the same thing as you talking, only this time you ran to the lesbian for help.” Jason nodded and she scrunched up her face in thought. “Homeboy’s dumb, but he’s intuitive, so if I ask for me, he’ll see through that, so…” She nodded to herself. “We need to trick him.”

Jason cocked his head in question, but Trini didn’t respond. Instead, she grabbed her phone and looked at her calendar. “I have Friday free, and so does homeboy, and…” She flicked her phone a few times, then nodded once. “Kim’s free, too, so here’s the plan.”

She pocketed her phone and leaned in toward Jason who mirrored her, hands clasped in anticipation.

“You two need to fuck Thursday night.”

Jason’s eyes went wide, and a slight redness spread across his face. “How’s--”

“And make sure you bite. A lot. Homeboy needs hickeys, and lots of ‘em.”  
  
The red spread further, and Trini considered not telling him anything more, because watching Jason get flustered was amusing.

No wonder Zack liked doing it so much.

Jason was still looking at her, waiting for a response, so she sighed and decided telling him would save him from having a meltdown. “He’ll show them off because he has no shame. Then I can start the conversation and appeal to his obnoxious competitive side.”

“And that’ll do...what, exactly?”

“We’re gonna have a kink-off, Jason, and homeboy is so bullheaded he’ll try anything just to win. If he thinks Kim and I are the freakier couple, he’ll bend you over anywhere just to prove a point. So…” She trailed off and opened a notepad on her phone. “Tell me all your freaky shit, and I’ll make sure homeboy’s down with all of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://payneinthearsenal.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about Zack because I love him like he loves his mom.


End file.
